<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherries by Redangel228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713764">Cherries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228'>Redangel228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rickbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You should be able to tell your best friend anything.  Shouldn't you?  After filming a particular scene, Larry's head is all over the place and Ben is worried about him, he must be able to help, he just needs to get Larry to confide in him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Rickard/Ben Willbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben put his hand on Larry’s neck and pressed his lips passionately to the shorter man’s, an unwitting noise in his throat as he did so, both of them slightly off balance.  He let go and Larry stared at him.  Ben turned his face away with embarrassment</p><p>“Is that not what you meant?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>‘Cut.  Ok, good start.  Can we get Larry’s sideburn sorted out and we’ll go again?’</p><p>Make up rushed on set, oblivious to Larry and Ben’s unbroken eye contact as she fixed the facial hair and ducked off again.  The actors shuffled and coughed as they readied themselves for another take.</p><p>‘Alright?’ Ben tried not to look at Larry too suspiciously but there was something going on behind his best friend’s eyes that Ben couldn’t put his finger on</p><p>‘Yeah, fine.  You have very soft lips, must be all that Lypsyl’ Ben smirked gently at Larry’s attempt at distraction</p><p>‘Right, let’s go again’ Steve called</p><p>They did a handful of takes, Larry unusually quiet between each set up.</p><p>‘Ok, lunch!’</p><p>Larry and Ben collected some food and perched on a wooden picnic table.  Larry still seemed to be somewhere else, fiddling with the edge of his sandwich without actually eating anything.  Ben watched him carefully.</p><p>‘Come on’ he said conversationally, mouth full ‘Out with it’</p><p>‘What?’  Larry jumped guiltily as he was pulled out of his reverie</p><p>Ben swallowed his food.  ‘I don’t know, whatever it is that’s going on in there’</p><p>Larry raised his eyes to the concerned face.  Dare he?  His tongue felt too big for his mouth as he tried to speak.  Ben’s eyes were boring into him.  He wasn’t going to get away with saying nothing, his best friend knew him way too well for that.</p><p>‘It felt nice’ he mumbled, face flushing crimson, it was his turn to look away with embarrassment</p><p>Ben swallowed a smile.  He knew instinctively what that meant, he’d felt it too but he thought he was alone.  He was almost relieved, this was a conversation he could probably handle.</p><p>‘Well I do have the best lips in the business’ he smiled affectionately at his mortified friend, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness.  Larry tried to smile back but the internal torture was pretty strong.</p><p>‘Hey come on mate, it’s alright, it was just a scene, we do this because it’s fun, right?  No need to get tied in knots’  He put his hand reassuringly on Larry’s arm.  Larry stared at it.  If anything, he looked more miserable.</p><p>‘Just a scene’ he repeated quietly ‘not real’</p><p>Ben dropped the cheeriness down a few notches.  This was obviously more serious than he thought.</p><p>‘Hey guys’ the young blonde runner bounced up to the table.  Her eyes moved from Ben to his hand on Larry’s arm to Larry’s downcast face and she faltered.  They tried not to have too much of a sense of hierarchy on set but she was still too junior to interfere.  Ben turned a bright, professional face to her and let go of Larry’s arm as if it were perfectly natural, nothing to see here.</p><p>‘Um, Steve wants to swap it round and shoot scene 28 first after lunch and then the crowd stuff, ok?’</p><p>Larry watched Ben turn a 100 watt smile on her, was there anyone he couldn’t charm when he wanted to?</p><p>‘No problem, Lucy, thanks’  She bounced off, clipboard in hand, ponytail swinging</p><p>‘We should get ready.  But this conversation isn’t over, ok?’  Ben tried to lower his head and look up under Larry’s downcast eyes.  Larry nodded mutely.  He knew it would be miserable and he knew it would have to be done, Ben wasn’t the sort to shrug and let things lie.  ‘Come on then, game face on’</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon passed uneventfully and according to schedule, which was rare.  Larry was almost his usual self and Ben marvelled at what appeared to be the best piece of acting he’d ever seen Larry do.  They wrapped and headed for the trailers.</p><p>Half an hour later Ben knocked on the door to Larry’s trailer and opened it without waiting for a response.  He poked his head in from ground level.  Larry looked up halfway through putting on a sock.</p><p>‘I need a pint, you coming?’  Simple offer.  Friendly.  Unfussy.  Very Ben.  Larry nodded.</p><p>‘No need to spend any more time with these reprobates though, somewhere a bit quieter maybe, the George?’  Larry nodded again.  What had happened to his tongue?</p><p>‘Ok, see you there’  And he was gone again.  Larry took a deep breath.  He could do this.  Probably.</p><p> </p><p>Ben arrived at the pub first, bought a pint and located a private corner.  He took a long swig and flicked the screen on his phone</p><p>‘In that booth near the back door’ he pinged to Larry and sat back.  He tried not to overthink all the possible directions this conversation could go in.  His best mate was obviously in pain, he wanted to help.  That was all that mattered.  Was he convincing himself?  Not such a great actor after all are we, his inner voice chipped in.</p><p>Larry’s head appeared around the wooden partition. </p><p>‘Hey’</p><p>‘Hey’</p><p>‘I’ll get a drink, you want anything?’</p><p>Ben indicated his three quarters full glass, ‘no, I’m good’  Larry’s head disappeared again.  The wait seemed to go on forever, how long did it take to buy a pint for Christ’s sake.</p><p>Larry slid into the corner booth, the bench at right angles to Ben’s and put his drink on the table.  There was a long silence. </p><p>‘So’ Ben said quietly</p><p>‘So’ Larry replied.  Silence descended again</p><p>‘We’re professional scriptwriters you know’ Ben kept his voice even.  It was a poor line, anything to break the pressure of the silence.  Larry acknowledged it with a tiny, slightly sad smile.  He took a deep breath in as if to say something.  Then let it out again, no words.  Damn it.  What was he supposed to say?  This afternoon was heaven and hell?  I’ve waited so long to kiss you?  I think about you every damn minute of the day and most of the night?  I love you?!  And incidentally why do you taste of cherries?  But he said nothing.  His pint was the most fascinating thing in the world, he couldn’t take his eyes off it.</p><p>‘It was just a kiss Laz’  Was that helpful?  Probably not.  ‘I’ve kissed a lot of men, it doesn’t have to do this to you’</p><p>‘Yes, that does seem to be a feature of your work’ Larry wanted it to be a joke but that just made him miserable too</p><p>‘Well, yeah, not just for work, plenty outside work too, either way’</p><p>Larry looked at him hard for the first time ‘Outside of work?’</p><p>‘I, as they say, bat for both sides’  Ben had always quite liked the cricketing allusion in that euphemism.  ‘Not a secret, but not something I shout from the rooftops either, just seems easier’  Larry looked more surprised than Ben had anticipated.  ‘It’s no big deal but I probably should have been more open about it with you, I’m sorry’</p><p>Larry looked like he might actually cry.  Christ was there nothing he could say that was right, Ben reprimanded himself, clumsy oaf, you’re supposed to be helping and you’re making it sodding worse.</p><p>‘And is there one?  A man?  At the moment?’  Larry couldn’t stop himself from asking although the answer petrified him</p><p>‘What?  No, there’s no one, you know that’</p><p>‘I thought I knew but I guess there’s stuff you don’t tell me’  It wasn’t supposed to sound like a guilt trip but that’s how it came out.  Larry tried not to feel hurt that Ben hadn’t been able to be open about his sexuality, he thought they told each other everything.  Well maybe not everything, said the his treacherous inner voice, you haven’t told <em>him</em> everything.</p><p>Silence descended again.</p><p>‘What about you?’ Ben said, taking a drink, trying to pull the conversation back somewhere less controversial.  Larry looked at him waiting for a clearer question.  ‘Is there someone in your life?’</p><p>Larry grunted at the irony of it.  ‘You could say that’ he replied ‘Ben’  It was supposed to be the beginning of the sentence but for a second it sounded like the answer to the question.  He tried again, ‘Ben, it’s you, it’s just you’  His pint became fascinating again.  He didn’t think he was going to be able to bear the response, whatever it was.</p><p>Ben gave him a long, slow look.  ‘But…’ Larry looked up at him ‘I realise this is somewhat rich coming from me after my recent revelation, but you’re not into men?’</p><p>‘No, not men, you’</p><p>‘Er…’</p><p>‘I don’t know, I can’t explain it, it’s never happened before.  It’s not about what bits you’ve got, it’s about you, I just want you, all of you, all the bits seem fine to me because they’re all you’  Larry shook his head, it was as much of a mystery to him as anyone but he was absolutely sure he meant it.</p><p>Ben swallowed.  It didn’t help.  He looked at the table, perhaps answers would magically appear written in the wood.  If this were a Yonderland script they probably would.  Oh, good point… he looked at Larry</p><p>‘Who wrote that scene, Larry?’ he said quietly</p><p>Larry looked up at him, brain whirring. ‘Er…’ a tiny light pinged on ‘You did’</p><p>Ben watched him again, waiting for the penny to drop</p><p>‘But you write lots of scenes where you kiss other actors, you’re always at it’ Larry challenged him</p><p>‘Ok, that’s probably fair.  But I wrote this one on purpose, just for me really.  Did it feel like a joke snog to you?’</p><p>‘Obviously it didn’t, look at the state of me’ Larry was close to getting angry, it felt like a preferable alternative to any other emotion right now.</p><p>Ben mentally kicked himself.  He reached out and tenderly turned Larry’s face to his.  ‘Larry, you’re my best mate, I love you, I didn’t think for a second you could ever see me as anything more than a friend so I never brought it up’  Larry’s eyes were scanning his face nervously as he spoke ‘Do you really think you can?’ </p><p>Larry nodded, his movement impeded by Ben’s finger crooked under his chin, not taking his eyes off Ben’s for a moment.  Silence descended once more but this time it was silence full of eye contact.  Ben dipped forward and pressed his lips to Larry’s.  They had been doing the same thing half of the day but this was so different.  A tiny, surprised noise came from Larry but he let himself sink into the kiss, hormones and emotions rushing through him a confused mess.  They broke away, eyes still fixed on each other.</p><p>‘I think’ Ben tried to keep his voice steady but it was dangerously close to cracking ‘that we should go somewhere a bit more private’  That nod from Larry again.  They stood up, Larry picking up and downing most of his pint as he did so.  If this was going the way he thought it was going he would need the dutch courage.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent in the taxi, looking out of opposite windows, unable to voice what was going on in their respective heads.  The grey buildings slipped passed until they were outside Ben’s house.  He fumbled with the door key, fingers suddenly like sausages.  Still barely a word had been spoken.  Ben opened the door and stashed his jacket and bag on the hall table.  Larry stood awkwardly behind him and then followed him wordlessly to the kitchen.  Ben seemed to have snapped into host mode, as if nothing had happened.  He waved a hand vaguely in the region of the stool by the island. </p><p>‘Sit down.  Tea?’  It was such a normal question in such extraordinary circumstances.  Larry wondered if perhaps the front door had some kind of weird portal quality to it, maybe he’d passed out in the taxi and dreamt the last hour.  He shrugged and nodded, watching as Ben moved purposefully around the kitchen and presented Larry with exactly the cup of tea he liked.  That was Ben all over, meticulous, attentive. It made Larry’s chest tighten with affection. </p><p>He stared at the tea until he realised that Ben hadn’t moved away, was standing just a little too close inside the V made by Larry’s legs.  He waited until Larry turned his face to him and then he couldn’t wait any longer.  He put his hands to Larry’s face holding him still as he kissed him passionately, tongue dipping against Larry’s lip, asking for entry and receiving it.  He moved one hand down to wrap an arm around the half-seated man and pull him against his body, aware for the first time of the pressure against his rapidly stiffening cock and the answering bulge pressing against his hip.  That was a relief at least, Larry hadn’t been wrong about wanting this.  He pulled back far enough to look into Larry’s eyes, leaving their hips pressed together purely for his own gratification.  ‘You ok?’  Larry felt like all he’d contributed to most conversations today was nods but it was all he was capable of.  Ben took hold of his hand and turned towards the door.  Larry followed him mutely, stomach flipping over.  Now would be a good time to back out.  Any further and he’d be in grave danger of rejecting and hurting his friend.  If he was going to bottle it, it should be now.  He knew it wasn’t now.  Ben led him up the stairs and into the bedroom.</p><p>Larry had seen the room many times on his way to the bathroom but he’d never had a reason to cross the threshold.  He looked around taking it in.  It was, like the rest of the house, exactly Ben.  Clean, tidy, practical but stylish, bed neatly made with navy blue sheets. </p><p>Ben pulled him close and kissed him again, this time more gentle, reassuring.  He brushed a strand of hair away from Larry’s forehead and focused on it ‘I can’t quite believe you’re here’ Larry snorted with surprise ‘YOU can’t believe it?!’ Ben grinned and went for another kiss.  ‘No pressure though, you know that, right?  No one has to do anything, one step at a time’  More nodding.  Perhaps he could get a job as one of those dogs in the backs of cars.</p><p>Ben moved his hands to the buttons of Larry’s shirt and started to slide them open, trying not to notice how Larry’s chest was heaving with every nervous breath.  He slipped his hands inside, touching bare skin for the first time, running them over the soft fuzz on Larry’s chest and stomach, feeling him twitch at the contact.  He ran his hands up to the shoulders and pushed the fabric away, it slid to the floor.  Larry’s hands shook as he followed Ben’s lead and began to undo his shirt buttons before also sliding the garment to the floor.  He tried to swallow, he’d seen Ben undressed so many times, but now he was allowed to take in every little detail without embarrassment.  Unfortunately he was still embarrassed.  But it would pass.</p><p>Ben grabbed hold of the waistband of Larry’s jeans and pulled him closer, lips clashing together as he worked the belt loose, flicked open the top button and pulled down the zip.  Larry tried to return the favour but with shaking hands and too deep into the kiss to be able to see, he couldn’t do it.  Ben casually reached down and did it himself.  Without breaking the kiss he toed his socks off and shucked his jeans down then he pulled away and turned to the bed.  Laying on the furthest side he propped his head up on his hand and grinned at his nervous friend who fumbled at the rest of his clothes until he was just in his boxers, nearly falling as his feet got tangled trying to make it to the bed.  He blushed, nice move Larry, smooth.  Ben smiled warmly and pulled Larry close, nothing mattered but making him feeling safe and happy right now.  He kissed him, hands running gently over his back, calming him, centring him. </p><p>They lay in the half light, faces so close together, hands on skin, taking in the new situation. </p><p>Once they had relaxed a little, Ben with the mischievousness he kept hidden away for special occasions, decided to shake it up again.  ‘Nice pants’ he grinned, pinging Larry’s waistband ‘they’d look great on my bedroom floor’  Larry was too busy groaning at the terrible line to feel self-conscious, he rolled on to his back and pushed them off, aware that Ben was doing the same. </p><p>They rolled back together, without looking at each other’s bodies, focussing on each other’s eyes but minds on nothing but the feeling of the nakedness pressed against them.  Ben let his hand slide gently over Larry’s hip and down to his thigh. He brought it up between them and grazed the backs of his fingers over Larry’s cock.  Larry groaned and flopped back on the bed.  Any touch felt like fire.  God, it was going to be a short night at this rate.</p><p>Ben leant forward and started to place random kisses across his chest and stomach.  Larry’s cock twitched, a movement which didn’t go unnoticed in the corner of Ben’s eye.  He shuffled down the bed a bit and Larry realised where this was going.  He swallowed hard.  Ben repositioned himself on his knees between Larry’s legs and bent forward.  The first touch of his lips against Larry’s hardness made Larry’s head spin but he didn’t have time to think much as Ben took his cock into his mouth and began to work it expertly.  He groaned, of course Ben was great at this, Ben was great at sodding everything.  Larry threw his arm over his face, somehow it felt easier to let go hidden in the crook of his own elbow.  He sneaked a glance from underneath, watching his own achingly hard cock disappear into the enthusiastic, talented mouth of his best friend.  Ben noticed him watching and grinned as much as the position would let him.  Wolfishly, Larry thought, no, not like a wolf, like a fox, like a sodding silver fox.  He could see that Ben had straightened his legs and was grinding his hips against the bed needing some sensation against his own erection.  All Larry could see from there was Ben’s perfect buttocks clenching and humping.  It didn’t help.  Or rather it helped too much.  He felt the surge in the pit of his stomach</p><p>‘Stop Ben, stop, stop’ he called out frantically.  Ben pulled away with worry on his face</p><p>‘What?  What’s the matter?  Did I hurt you?’  He looked up to see Larry’s face screwed up tightly with concentration and he breathed out with relief, knowing instantly what the problem was, trying not to grin too smugly.  ‘Relax, it’s ok, it’s fine, let go’ He licked his tongue against the tip of Larry’s cock, knowing it would be exquisitely tortuous.  Larry opened his eyes and looked at his friend ‘I mean it, it’s fine. I’m working hard down here, the least you can do is let me enjoy the outcome’  Another pause, Larry’s face had softened but he still looked uncertain.  Ben grinned again anticipating the impact of his next sentence, unable to resist being a tease  ‘I want you. Come. In my mouth. Please.’  Jesus, the words themselves nearly triggered his orgasm.  Larry gave in, flopping into the bed as Ben resumed his assault, knowing he was moments away.</p><p>‘Oh God, oh Ben, oh Jesus’ It hit him like a punch to the stomach and he felt Ben take it all as he writhed and bucked underneath him, chasing every incredible second of the sensation.  Eventually he stilled and Ben pulled away gently, wiping his thumb at the corners of his mouth in what Larry considered to be an unnecessarily pornographic way.  It still made his stomach clench with lust. </p><p>Ben flopped on to the bed, level with Larry, still grinning, trying not to look overly smug. </p><p>Larry turned his head to the side, a little bit of him wanted to wipe the smug smile off Ben’s face but he didn’t have the energy and to be fair Ben had every right to feel smug.  Ben leant forward for a kiss.  Larry responded initially then pulled away.  Ben swallowed a giggle.  ‘Yes, that is what you taste like, good isn’t it?’</p><p>‘That feels a bit…’</p><p>‘Gay?  I think we’re a bit passed that’ Ben teased</p><p>‘I was going to say weird, actually’ Larry tried to take the higher ground but he knew it was pointless.</p><p>‘Come here, you soft sod’ Ben pulled him back into the kiss and this time Larry didn’t resist.</p><p>Ben looked at him affectionately.  ‘Can I ask you a question?’ he said gently, fingertips idly caressing Larry’s shoulder, ‘it’s ok if you don’t have an answer’  Larry waited.  Ben felt a little weird asking, these things usually became obvious without discussion, but so much about this situation was not usual.  ‘Do you think you're a top?  Or a bottom?’  Larry stared at him wordlessly, a flush rose up over his chest.  ‘Ok, that’s handy, I prefer to top’  Ben replied casually.</p><p>‘I didn’t say anything’  Larry looked him confused</p><p>‘You didn’t have to’ Ben replied ‘Larry Rickard, open book’</p><p>‘Ben Willbond, mind reader’</p><p>‘I’m not a mind reader.  I just pay close attention’  And Larry knew it was true, it was one of the things that made Ben such a good writer to work with, he spent his whole life quietly taking in the people around him.</p><p>‘Anyway, not tonight, I was just curious, one step at a time’  He kissed Larry on the nose.</p><p>Larry wriggled in a little closer, seeking and revelling in the sensation of body heat.  ‘That was pretty incredible’ he said quietly ‘I suppose I should have known you’d be good at that too’</p><p>‘It’s not rocket science’</p><p>Larry blushed a little ‘I’m not sure I’ll be any good’</p><p>Ben smiled softly at him ‘Of course you will, you’ll be fine.  Do you want to know the secret to a good blowjob?’  Larry waited, he wasn’t sure he did, was it something he’d be able to do? ‘Attention.  Listen, watch, take in all the feedback and concentrate on repeating the things that get the best response, that’s all it is’  Larry’s face remained passive, it was both a bit patronising and definitely not the whole story but now was not the time for rebuttals.</p><p>Ben kissed his face, bringing him back into the moment</p><p>‘Listen, I don’t need you to do that for me tonight’ he said, hoping he sounded reassuring ‘but I could do with a bit of help over here’  He held eye contact with Larry as he reached for the younger man’s hand and pressed it to his hard-on.  Larry’s eyes widened.  In everything that had happened tonight he hadn’t really paid much attention, he realised, to this fairly important part of proceedings.  And now he was very aware that it was a bigger part than he thought, pun very much intended.  Ben leaned back a little and Larry’s eyes flicked down and back up again without actually taking in any information.  Ben tried to keep the amusement off his face</p><p>‘It’s ok, you can look, I’m not shy’ he said gently.  Larry’s wide eyed expression made him want to giggle but he bit it back, now would be a very bad time to spook him.</p><p>Larry licked his dry lips and let his gaze wander down Ben’s body.  He swallowed hard when it rested on the stiff flesh under his hand.  Jeez, no wonder Ben was so quietly confident a lot of the time. </p><p>‘Christ Ben’ </p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘What what?  <em>That</em>’ Larry turned his face to Ben’s  ‘I take back what I said about bottoming’ he managed.  Ben laughed and looked at him with affection.</p><p>‘Sweet.  But firstly, no chance and secondly, it’s really not that big’ Larry shrugged, this was a pointless discussion, he could only hope that Ben’s past experience meant it would be easier than it looked.</p><p>Ben rested his hand on Larry’s and looked into his eyes ‘Please Larry’ It was the softest his voice had been all night, ‘Please, I need your touch’ Larry felt his insides flip over at the tenderness and the yearning in Ben’s voice.  He let his fingers begin to explore the velvety skin, trying to concentrate on how good it felt and ignore the weirdness of caressing his best friend so intimately when up until a couple of hours ago it hadn’t seemed possible.</p><p>Ben murmured and wriggled under his touch.  Suddenly his earlier advice made sense, just pay attention.  He experimented a little, watching and listening for the most encouraging noises.  It wasn’t easy to tell, every movement seemed to provoke a response, perhaps right now everything felt good.  He wrapped his hand around the shaft and was rewarded with a sound that needed no explanation.  Ben began to roll his hips, bucking up against Larry’s hand rhythmically, pumping himself into his fist.  It was possibly the sexiest thing Larry had ever seen and he watched mesmerised. </p><p>‘Oh God, tighter’ Ben voice was no more than a husky whisper but Larry tightened his grip and was met with an unholy groan.  He watched Ben’s hands grip into the sheets, his back arching, his head pressing hard into the pillow, hips rocking faster, chasing down his climax</p><p>‘Jesus fuck’ Larry heard the hoarse cry at the same moment he felt Ben drive hard into his fist and throb under his fingers followed seconds later by the hot wetness leaking down over his knuckles.  He hadn’t realised he was holding his breath but came out of him in a whoosh.  Ben seemed to be suspended in mid air as the final trembles went through him.  He eased himself back on to the bed as slowly as he could, muscles creaking, Larry still holding him as he softened a little.   Larry peeled his fingers away gently.  He knew Ben was watching from under his eyelids as he raised his sticky hand to his lips and licked tentatively at it.  Ben gave himself away by groaning at the sight and Larry smirked to himself.</p><p>‘Jesus’ Ben hissed again, quieter this time and without moving a muscle, he’d make a good ventriloquist</p><p>It was Larry’s turn to look smug and smug is what he definitely felt.  Who knew he was good at handjobs.  He should put that on his CV.  Er, or maybe not, actually.  Even the thoughts in his head were all over the place, he didn’t trust anything sensible to come out of his mouth.  An unsteady hand came up and claimed his face, pulling him down into a kiss. </p><p>‘You ok?’ Ben said quietly.  For a first time, he’d put Larry through a lot of new experiences.  He reminded himself that Larry had had plenty of sex, just not with men.  But still.  The last couple of hours must have been a bit of a headfuck.  Larry looked back at him contemplatively.  Somehow it mattered not to treat the question as a formality but to really answer it. </p><p>‘I’m very ok’ he said truthfully ‘And very happy’</p><p>‘Me too’ Ben sighed, rolling on to his back and smiling at the ceiling. </p><p>‘I do have one question though’</p><p>‘Shoot’</p><p>‘Why <em>do</em> you taste of cherries?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The scene is from series two (I'll find the ep and report back) but is the first scene in this compilation<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYsuFUa2b5k<br/>(Apologies for the title of the compilation, not mine)</p><p>I've taken a few liberties, for example I think it's actually an episode Simon wrote but hey, who's picking holes we're really only here for the Rickbond</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>